


Love has its Consequences

by Dani_the_Nerd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, CEO Magnus Bane, Club Owner Magnus Bane, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Supernatural AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Jace Wayland, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Rich Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_the_Nerd/pseuds/Dani_the_Nerd
Summary: The dedicated detectives of the Brooklyn Nine-Nine come across a string of murders in the city of New York, with one connection... Magnus Bane; CEO of Bane Industries and club owner of one Pandemonium.Chief Luke Garroway and detective Jace Herondale team up with the Brooklyn Nine-Nine, to catch the murder before it’s to late...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan-fiction ever so sorry for any errors.

The music blared, as bodies rubbed against one another, the musk of sweat and body heat engulfing the dance floor. The individual scans the club looking, searching and waiting, until suddenly their eyes land on the figure of a man, tall, slim with rumpled locks shaping their face in an elegant manner. Their curly brown hair and tanned skin bringing out the targets black orbs that sparkle when the flashing lights of the club hit them at certain angles. At a distance said individual watches as their target rubs up against the bodies in the club, throwing their head back in joy, swaying their hips to the music. 

“Would you like another drink?” Comes a questioning voice from behind. Taking their eyes’ away from the dancing figures, the individual brings their attention to the bartender. 

“That would be lovely dear thank you-“

”Maia, my name is Maia” she says with a smile. 

“ Did I ask for your name honey?” sneered the customer. 

Maia looked taken aback as she responded, “Well no, I just-“

”Why are you still here? Go make my drink,” Snaps the women. Turning back around, she surveys the crowd once more until she spots her target weaving through the huddled bodies dancing on the floor. He makes his way towards the exit, pushing open the door and exiting into the night. Getting up, she gets ready to follow the man into the night when Maia speaks up once more. 

“Excuse me miss, but I didn’t finish your drink.”

Putting on a fake smile, and gritting through her teeth she states, “ does it look like I care dear?” With that she turns and heads towards the exit. Pushing open the door, the cool air of New York bursts through whipping her blond locks across her face. Tucking a curl behind her ear she takes in the stench of the streets only know to the city, as she surveys the sidewalk for her target. Finally she sees the figure turning the corner. She sets a quick pace rifling through her purse, until her hands hit a cool cylinder object. Pulling it out she watches as the syringe gleams in the cool night. Securing it in her right hand she scurries around the corner attempting to catch up to her target.

* * *

There, walking alone on the lit street, shoulders hunched over attempting to preserve their warmth is the man she has been waiting to confront all night. Her target, Imasu Morales; one of many on her list. Speeding up, she prepares for her role. 

“Sir.” No response. Raising her voice she tries again, “Excuse me sir!” Success. She watches as Imasu abruptly turns around in confusion, until his eyes lock with her’s. Tears stream down her face as she frantically reaches him, her free hand gripping his arm as she collapses against him. 

Concerned the man supports the new weight, tightening his grip on the frantic woman. Voiced laced with concern, he tries to prop the woman up attempting to make eye contact, “ ma’am, are you alright? What’s wrong, do I need to call the police?” Questions the man, revealing a Spanish accent. Reaching into the back pocket of his pants, he grabs his phone. Suddenly there is a sharp pain emitting from the side of his neck, looking up his eyes widen in surprise with a hint of betrayal evident. “Wh-what?” Croaks Imasu as he is suddenly released from the woman’s grip. Reaching up to the side of his neck, he rubs his finger along his neck where the pain is prominent. Suddenly his mind grows foggy as he stumbles forward, reaching out for anything to help him regain his balance. At his failed attempt he continues his dissent forward until his knees collide with the cemented sidewalk, producing a new pain. Looking up he gazes at the blond woman, attempting to take in her appearance as his mind becomes more disoriented with each passing second. As she becomes only a silhouette, a result of his blurring vision, her piercing emerald eyes remain as clear as ever haunting him as he slips into unconsciousness. 

* * *

She watches as the man falls motionless onto the floor, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Placing the now empty syringe into her purse, her ears pick up on an approaching vehicle. Panicked at being caught she quickly turns to the sound of an engine. Shoulders instantly relaxing as she takes in the dark familiar van pulling up along the sidewalk. The sound of a door opening draws her attention to a figure stepping out of the van. Stepping into the light she takes in hair so pale it appears white and eyes as black as coal, a wicked grin plastered across his face. All of a sudden her relieved state becomes that of annoyance. “What the hell took you so long!” She huffs in frustration. The man in front of her only chuckles in a low tone, soulless eyes gleaming in amusement. 

“Relax my dear, i’m here, aren’t I?” Taking a step forward he continues “ plus you handled yourself perfectly as usual,” making a sweeping gesture with his arms , eyes locking onto Imasu still form. 

“Well, help me move him.” She grumbles bending down to grab Imasu’s legs, as her accomplice walks around the body reaching under his armpits to wrap his arms around the man’s chest. With huffs and grunts the two carry Imasu to the back of the van placing him inside. 

“Now wasn’t that a nice workout?” Chuckles the man.

”Whatever,” she scoffs, “anyway that’s two down.” 

“This is fun isn’t it?” He chuckles, “ but remember, when we’re done with your jealous vendetta, you owe me-“ 

“Yes, yes, a favor I know, which you have yet to enlighten me.” She cuts off, noticing the way his jaw clenches at being interrupted, eyes twitching in new found anger. 

“Patience.” he sneers through gritted teeth, “ you’ll know in due time. Now can we get on with this, I have to be at a family dinner in two hours and I rather not be late.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of detectives

“Charles, guess-“ 

“A baby?” 

“What-“ 

“Are you and Amy pregnant?”

”Charles-“

”Oh finally, I’ve waited so long for our baby. Oh Jakie, you’ve made the uncle so happy.” 

“Charles-“ 

“Can you guess who the uncle is?” 

“Me!”

”You.” They reply at the same time. Sighing Jake interjects before Charles starts his ranting once more. 

“Charles. First off Amy and I aren’t pregnant.”

”Awww,” turning around in his chair Charles shouts, “I’m disappointed in you Amy!”

”Wh-what?” Amy asks in confusion as she glances across the precinct towards Charles and Jake.

”I said-“ 

“Nothing, it’s nothing sweetie!” Yells Jake.

”Alright.” She mumbles, with one last look towards her husband, she continues her paperwork.

”Charles, you’ve got to stop interrupting me.” Noticing Charles about to open his mouth in protest, Jake raises his eyebrows. 

With a huff of defeat Charles gestures for him to continue.

”As I was saying before this went way off topic, we have a case...hold on a sec, if Amy and I were to have a baby, it would be ours. As in Amy and I, not you-“ 

“Jake the case?” 

“ Oh yeah right, cool, c-c-c-cool, cool-“

”hmm” 

“Sorry,” regaining his focus Jake continues, “We got a MURDER case!” 

“Alright!” Reaching over with smiles across their face, they high five one another. 

The sudden silence of the building draws their attention away from their bubble, to show multiple eyes trained on them, most in disapproval. 

“I mean murder, oh nooooo.” Jake squeaks out.

Charles behind Jake is shaking his head in agreement. “ Terrible, just terrible.” 

With the room still plagued with silence Jake turns, making eye contact with Charles. 

Suddenly springing up and grabbing his coat, he acknowledges the disapproving eyes once more. “Well, we’ve got a murder to solve. Come on Charles” 

“Right behind you Jakie.” 

“I love you sweetheart!” Hollers Amy from behind. 

“Love you too Ames.” Jake shouts from over his shoulder.

* * *

Pulling up to the scene, the detectives exit their vehicle. Slamming the door shut in excitement, Jake resumes their previous conversation from the car ride over. “Man. I have a feeling this case will be A-MAZE-ING!” 

“Yeah!” Agrees Charles enthusiastically with a swift fist bump into the air.

”And blood. I bet there will be lots of blood.” Jake says as they enter the apartment complex, twin smiles plastered across their faces. 

Headed through the main lobby they reach the elevators, Jake pushes the button and they wait in comfortable silence. 

“Ooo, Jake I have some new photos of Nikolaj, I took this morning. I think you’ll really like them.” He states reaching for his phone.

Dread beings to overcome Jake, when he recalls the last time Charles had showed him pictures of his son. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy. No. It was that Charles would start taking about the kid for hours upon hours. 

“Ding, ” the elevator chimes. ‘Yes’ he thinks. 

“Oh nooo. Looks like I’ll have to wait to see the pictures.” 

The two enter the elevator, pressing the button for the 16th floor. 

Disappointment remains displayed on Charles’ face, as he nibbles on his lower lip.

Suddenly his partner perks up, ”Hey Jake, I can still show you some photos on our way up.” Joy once more overtakes Charles face, all hints of previous disappointment gone. 

“Yay.” He replies, a fake smile masking his internal pain. 

The elevator doors begin to close

Suddenly a bright screen shoved in his face momentarily blinds him, as Charles begins his rant. “ Here’s Nikolaj eating cereal-“

”Wait! Hold the door!” Intrudes a new voice. The voice of an angel. His savior who has rescued him from an elevator ride of potential boredom.

’Thank you God’ he thinks, hitting the ‘open door’ 

“What” Charles questions confused. 

“Oh did I say that out loud” Before he has time to come up with an excuse, a handsome man with hair as blinding as the sun joins them.

”Th-an-k y-ou.” He pants out. 

“Yeah.” Jake replies, throwing him a nod. “What floor?” 

The stranger looks up from his phone, golden eyes confused. 

Jake tries again, “ what button do you want me to press.” Gesturing to the floor numbers. 

Jake watches as understanding dawns on him. 

“Oh actually, i’m Also heading to floor 16.” 

The room begins to fill with a heavy awkwardness, almost as though they will suffocate.

The awkward silence is broken when Charles speaks up. “Do you want to see pictures of my son?” Reaching for his phone once more. 

“Charles.” Jake scolds. Shaking his head when their eyes meet.

Looking back over to the stranger, Jake watches as relief washes over. 

The elevator doors opening draws his attention away from the golden man. Stepping out he turns his head towards muffled voices. Taking in police officers in uniform. Next he notices the group of officers standing near apartment P12, covered in yellow police tape. 

“Charles this way.” The two begin to walk towards the scene, Jake completely forgetting about the stranger. 

Approaching the uniformed officers he flashes his badge, “Detective Peralta and Boyle.” He states. With grunts of approval the two cross the yellow tape, oblivious to the stranger lingering at a distance. 

“Oh come on!” Whines Jake, upon entering. 

”What?” Asks Charles curiously peaking over his shoulder. 

“There’s no blood.” Jake indicates pointing to the scene before him.

Pale wooden floors. A decent sized kitchen with new appliances. A thin hallway with doors leading to more rooms. Spanish decor displayed throughout the room.

”This case is a dud.” He huffs “Look, the locks are all in tacked, no sign of struggle and once again, no blood!” Taking a few steps forward he continues, “ I wanted a case with some action and-“ 

“I’m sorry the victim’s death isn’t to your liking.” Came a deep voice from behind.

Turning around in shame, Jake takes in the figure of a tall man, maybe an inch or two taller than himself. Deep brown eyes complementing his dark complexion. A five o’clock shadow shaping his face. Brows furrowed and a look of disapproval etched across his stoned face. 

Reaching out his hand, he speaks up under the taller man’s intense gaze. “Detective Peralta and Boyle.” 

Some of that intensity subsided at their introduction. 

“Ah from the 99.” Reaching out he grabs Jake’s hand in a firm grip. “I’m Chief Garroway.” Releasing his grip from Detective Peralta, he stretches his hand once more to shake Detective Boyle’s hand. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Comes a familiar voice. Approaching them is the stranger from the elevator. 

“I’m sorry sir, this is an active crime scene, no civilians allowed.” Says Charles. 

The stranger only smirks, a cocky aura surrounding him.

An amused chuckle emits from behind. “Ah, This is Detective Herondale, one of my best and brightest.” Says Chief Garroway amused. 

“And most handsome. You forgot to mention I’m handsome Luke.” His smirk only growing, “ And besides we already met.”

”Oh?” Questions the Chief raising an eyebrow.

”Yes. In the elevator, they left quite an impression. And since we already have a relationship of about 5 minutes, you can call me Jace. Detective Herondale is to formal and after all we’re going to be working this case together...shall we get started?” 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family night

Tonight was not going as planned. Jace had taken the night off from being on call all week, to spend some quality time with his siblings, his girlfriend and ugh Simon.

He was exhausted with this whole case. He’s been working it for about a week and a half - two victims - and no new leads. He’d even had to team up with the 99 precinct, who had some interesting personalities if he might add.

So here he was, with the evening off sitting in his sister apartment. Isabelle who recently moved into a new apartment with her boyfriend of three years; Simon.

Simon who works as the precinct and is their Head Computer Forensic Analysts. Who, after knowing Isabelle for two years prior to their relationship - and was madly in love with her at the time, (still is) - had worked up the courage to finally ask her out, despite rambling non -coherent sentences for the first 15 minutes.

With their relationship growing more serious, Izzy and Simon decided to take the next step and move in together.

After days of pestering Jace and Alec, into helping her move, the two had finally relented and spent a rainy Saturday morning hauling boxes with Izzy occasionally throwing in words of encouragement. Simon with the worst possible timing ever had come home from work, just as Jace and Alec we’re heading out, suggesting their little group have a house warming party consisting of a Star Wars marathon. And Izzy who’s Simon’s nerdy tendencies have been rubbing off on had gladly agreed, by placing a tender kiss upon Simon’s cheek.

So back to present time, where Jace is sitting on one end of Izzy’s and Simon’s worn out brown leather couch, Clary snuggled between his legs. Her red curls brushing up against his chin, as she absentmindedly traces feather light patterns over his open palm with her small, elegant, dainty fingers.

Together they were wrapped in a lush white blanket with little silver stars embroidered along the edges.

With the warmth of the fluffy blanket,the comfort of Clary’s weight on top of him and the smell of buttered popcorn drifting through the air, Jace’s mind became hazy as he drifted into a relaxed daze, muscles relaxing as he sinks into the oddly comfy leather couch. Eyes struggling to stay open as drowsiness consumes him.

A moment passes where he almost succumbs to his bodies desire to sleep, when suddenly a shock of cold flesh is pressed against his leg. This sudden exposure to the cold send shivers coursing through his body, vanquishing any signs of exhaustion.

Sliding his hand out from Clary’s, he earns a slight protest for interrupting her ministrations against his now free hand. He starts running his hand down his leg towards the cool sensation until he hits a foot - a cold foot - his sister’s foot.

Instinctively he slaps her foot.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Yells Isabelle, pulling her foot towards her folding into the fetal position. Frowning she purses her lip and send a glare towards Jace.

“Jeez! I don’t know, maybe it’s because your as cold as a corpse.” He retorts sarcastically.

Thwack! His arm stings from where he’s just been slapped. Looking down between his legs sits Clary, gazing up at him, a smug smile adorning her freckled face, emerald green eyes twinkling.

“Wh-What?” What did he do to deserve that ? He begins to rub his palm in a soothing motion, trying to sooth his reddening arm.

“Karma” mumbles Izzy from across the leather sofa, eyes on the tv as she curls up next to Simon’s side, who wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

“Why’d you do that?” Asks Jace.

“Why?” Clary teases “ Because you deserved it. Shrugging her shoulders as she snuggles up against him.

“How...hm, how did I deserve that heinous act of violence. And from my own girlfriend no less.” He inquires.

“Because you were comparing your darling sister over there, to a dead person.” She states, turning her attention back to the movie.

“Well I thought it fitting. Considering Iz works with cadavers on a daily basis. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already turning into one.” Smirking Jace rests his chin on top of Clary’s mass of curls snickering.

Placing her hand over her chest in mock hurt, Isabelle turns her gaze across the room. “Alec!” Yelling she calls again “Alec!”

Not hearing their older brother respond to Izzy’s futile attempts at gaining his attention, he turns his gaze towards the floor. Where Alec sits on a pile of pillows discarded, carelessly tossed from the couch to make room for the four bodies now occupying the space. Alec sits against the wall, left of the sofa hunched over, black locks shielding his ocean blue eyes from view. Fingers tapping away on his phone held loosely in his grasp. The screen illuminates the pale complexion of his face revealing the presence of a dopy smile. Suddenly his body begins to vibrate. Taking Jace a moment to identify his brother’s movement as silent laughter.

Momentarily forgetting his sibling banter with Izzy, Jace’s Detective instinct start to surface. Who is Alec texting? Why is he smiling so wildly? Who is making his brother smile like that?

He’s never seen his brother smile so openly and genuinely for reasons other than the people situated in this room right now.

So who is causing it?

Before Jace can begin interrogating his brother, which consists of bombarding Alec with questions. Isabelle shifts next to Simon, turning so she can reach in between her boyfriend’s lap where a bowl of buttered popcorn rests, grabbing a handful with her perfectly manicured hand. 

Before Jace even realizes what she is doing, he watches as she launches her handful of popcorn into the air, time slows down as it sails towards an oblivious Alec. 

Alec jolts in surprise as popcorn descendsupon him, getting lost amongst the pillows and his oversized black sweater. With his sudden movement, Alec drops his phone and looks up in annoyance. All previous signs of his once large grin are replaced with that of a scowl, browns furrowing together. 

Lifting a pale hand to his raven hair, slim fingers pluck out a piece of debris from Izzy’s attack. 

“What the hell was that for!” Alec demands, voice laced with irritation as he sends a glare in Isabelle’s direction. 

“Jace was being mean to me.” She justifies, pointing a perfectly polished nail in accusation at Jace. 

Alec’s glare of irritation shifts to Jace, sending him the stink eye as his scowl deepens, before it returns to Isabelle. 

“Your both a bunch of petulant children. It’s a wonder you have jobs...in the same building no less.” He grumbles, twisting the piece of popcorn retrieved from his hair in between his fingers with a deep look of concentration. “Jace apologize it Isabelle now.” 

“Alec c’mon, she put her cold foot on me! You would have done the same thing. I’m the victim here! Me!” Jace dramatically throws his hands in the air to emphasize his point. 

The next thing he knows, a piece of angrily flicked popcorn hits his forehead dead center

”Now Jace” Orders Alec.

“Fiinne.” Groaning Jace reluctantly looks at Izzy, mumbling his apology. A look of triumph adorning her face, dark chocolate eyes amused, at Jace’s submission. 

“Get that look of your face young lady.” Like a child being scolded, Izzy sheepishly looks to Alec. “ You’re not innocent either.” He reprimands, “ and clean this mess up, there’s popcorn scattered everywhere.”

”Like up your ass?” Jace retorts with a cheeky grin. 

“Fuck off.” 

The room breaks out in laughter, Alec attempting to hide his smile with a non convincing scowl. 

“Oh come on big bro, lighten up.” Chastises Izzy half-heartedly. “ We’re only teasing.” 

“Whatever.” Grumbles Alec , picking up his phone, light emitting from his screen. His fingers once more dancing away. 

“Izzy, you are going to clean that up...right? Cause I mean we don’t own a dog.” Pipes up Simon for the first time since this conversation began. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Reaching up with her well groomed hand she pats Simon’s cheek playfully. “Now go back to watching the movie.” She tells Simon. 

Chuckling once more Simon directs a fond smile to Izzy, who mirrors the same love sick expression. Resting her head against Simon’s shoulder, the couple return their attention to the tv. 

Tiny snores now audible without the once childish banter, draws Jace’s attention downwards to Clary who he realizes as falls fast asleep. When did that happen? And how did she sleep through that whole family quarrel? 

Grunting in fondness he reaches down to gently stroke her arm peaking out from the blanket. 

I guess how she managed to remain fast asleep, is even a mystery to this Detective. 

Noticing Clary shudder, Jace pulls the fuzzy blanket up to her shoulders covering her exposed arms. 

Assuring Clary’s comfort, Jace glances around the room, noticing Alec once more is smiling that rare smile to himself. Curios to who’s getting that reaction out of his brother he calls out. 

”Alec.” Nothing, he tries again, “Alec. Alec, Alec, Alec.” He sings “Alexander!” His brother snaps his attention upwards. 

“What? I’m busy.” 

Clearly. “ Who’s the mystery person your texting? Is it a new boyfriend?” He teases. 

Izzy’s attention is drawn to Alec. Just before she can start grilling him further and before Alec can open his mouth to deny anything, Jace’s phone sounds. 

Startled by the piercing sound interrupting the light atmosphere, Jace lunges for the vibrating phone on the coffee table. Earning curios glances from his siblings, while Simon is to focused on the movie. 

Speaking of which, what movie were they on anyway? Jace had sort of tuned it out in the beginning. Not particularly happy that the intro was meant to be read and not acted out. All he got through was “In a galaxy far, far away...” and then is brain sort of short circuited. 

As a third ring echoes through the room distracting his thoughts, Clary shifts in his lap. Not wanting her to wake up and face a wrath far worst than Emperor Palpatine. He turns the phone on silent, checking the collar ID flashing before him. 

“It’s Luke.” He states to no one in particular. 

“I thought you had the night off?” Comes Izzy’s uneasy voice, no hint of accusation.

“So did I.” He huffs in agreement. 

Izzy’s face morphs into concern as she stares worriedly, “ Do you think something bad happened for Luke to be calling you on your night off?” 

“Lets find out.” Slowly shifting under Clary as not to wake her, he wiggles free, gently laying her head in his once occupied spot. 

* * *

Izzy’s worried expression follows Jace to the kitchen.

”If Luke’s calling, do you think it’s about Jace’s new case. You know the one where the victims were found poisoned in their own home.” Alec suggests, face equally painted in concern and part curiosity.

”You know as much as I do big brother.” Sighing Isabelle looks back towards the kitchen, where she can here Jace’s muffled voice. 

“No! Don’t! Don’t do it! Don’t go in there! Vader’s in there! He’s waiting for you! It’s a trap!” Simon’s desperate attempts to warn Leia and Han startle the two Lightwoods. 

“Simon!” Isabelle hisses , knocking him up side the head. 

“Ow!” Whining Simon rubs is head, hurt flashing in his brown orbs. 

“You know that’s a movie right?” Snarks Alec, still seated on the ground, phone long forgotten. 

“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot.” 

Alec gives Simon an unimpressed look. “Then you know, no matter what you say and how loud you say it... they can’t here _you_!” Emphasizes Alec rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

“Hey, where’s Jace?”

Thud. 

A sudden bang draws Simon’s attention to Alec, who has banged his head dramatically against the wall in hopelessness. While Izzy repeatedly pats Simon’s back, shaking her head. 

“What?” Simon asks in confusion. 

* * *

When Jace makes his way to the kitchen, he slides his thumb across the screen. 

He puts his phone to his ear, “Hey Luke, what’s up?”

On the other end of the line a deep guilty voice replies, “ Hey Jace. I know you asked for the evening off, and I’m sorry to do this, but we found another body.” 

Sighing Jace rubs his forehead in frustration, pulling open cabinet doors rifling through, searching for a pen. After his third attempt he finds a black ball point pen. Popping the cap off, he walks towards the kitchen sink where the paper towels are located. Ripping a piece he places it on the counter, pen at the ready. “ What do you have on the Vic?” 

The reply is instant, “ Same M.O., victim was killed elsewhere and the body was later moved to the Vic’s own residence. We’ll have some blood drawn and have the lab run some tests. I’m certain the blood will come back positive with the matching the poison found in the other two victims.” 

“I’m getting the feeling there’s more?” Jace ask, tapping the pen on the counter, when Luke seems to pause. 

“Yeah, at first we were able to say gender was one of the factors connecting the victim’s but...but this time the Vic is a female.” Summaries Luke. 

“Okay, so gender doesn’t play a role... maybe the killer is changing their pattern.” Theorizes Jace, “ did we ID the victim?” 

“ Yeah, one of the neighbors noticed the victim’s mail sitting by the door piling up so he phoned it in. A uniformed officer found her and identified the victim as one Etta Smith.” 

Jace grip tightens on the pen in aggravation. How many more have to die before they find a break through in the case? With already three dead and a potential for more, he feels the next deaths will be his fault. His fault for not being a good enough detective, for catching the bastard responsible. 

“Jace, you still there?” 

Jostled out of his self-blame, Jace caps the pen. Grabbing the paper towel with the needed information he delicately creases it down the middle folding it in half, shoving it in his denim jean’s pocket.

”I’m heading out. Send me the address and I’ll see you soon.” 

As if an afterthought Luke speaks once more, “ Oh and Jace, Detective Peralta and some Detective named Diaz are on root as well. So play nice.” 

“Don’t I always?” A cocky smile pulling at his lips, “ see ya Luke.” Hanging up, Jace exits the kitchen, taking note of the scene before him. 

Alec with his eyes closed long lashes out on full display, head tilted up against the wall. The tv paused as Izzy pats Simon on the back, confusion written on his face. 

Clearing his throat making his presence known, three heads whip in his direction waiting in anticipation. 

“Well Luke called because they found another body, and since I’m primary detective on the case I need to head out.” Disappointment is clear in all three faces including Jace’s at having to abandon his family on his night off. “Well don’t wait up and I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” 

Jace turns his back on their nodding heads walking to the sofa where Clary lays fast asleep. Leaning down he places a light kiss on her forehead, watching as a small smile appears on her sleeping face. 

Heading towards the door he shrugs his black leather jacket on. With a final wave to his family he exits the apartment closing the door quietly. 

The remaining individuals awake listen to Jace’s footsteps fade into the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. Also I know Etta’s last name isn't Smith but i didn’t know it so I made one up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet Magnus

The moment Isabelle heard the door click shut behind Jace, she pounced on Alec both figuratively and literally. Flinging herself off the couch and to the ground, grabbing her brother by both his shoulders and staring deeply into his blue orbs as she began to hassle him for information.

“Don’t think Jace wasn’t the only one who noticed you hobbled over here in your atrocious sweater with a lovesick look.” Izzy stated excitedly lifting a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “So, who is the mystery man?” She asked with a cheeky grin, “is he your new boyfriend?”

“First of all, don’t you think that’s a little harsh? What has my sweater ever done to you?” pouted Alec, “and secondly why do you assume I’m talking to a man, and not some colleague from work, like I don’t know, Lydia?” he reasoned. “Lastly, even if I was talking to a man why do you automatically assume, we’re in a romantic relationship?”

“Oh, please Alec, don’t even get me started on your clothing.” Izzy sighed. “I mean just its existence is a crime, and not just a crime in fashion.” She frowned, eyeing the loose threads of his sweater in disgust.

“Yeah dude. I mean not to be rude or anything but it kind of looks like you’ve been mugged or something.” Simon said softly, shrinking back into the couch as Alec sends him a cool glare.

“Oh, stop frowning big brother,” Izzy lightly chastises “besides we’re getting off topic here.”

Alec looks back to Izzy once more, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he catches an all to familiar spark dance across her eyes, watching as a predatory smile stretches her face to reveal perfectly straight pearly whites.

“No. Oh no, no, no!” Shrugging Isabelle’s hands off him Alec abruptly stands up.

Izzy having lost her smile with his sudden outburst looks up along with Simon in confusion. “What?” she whines.

Pointing an accusatory finger at his sister Alec continues, “I know that look?”

Feigning innocence she batts her thick eyelashes up at him, “What look?”

“The look you just had. You know, th-the, the one where y-you…” Alec a stuttering mess flails his hands at a loss of words. “That sinister look you get, which usually means your plotting to intervene in my love life.” He huffs out.

Izzy’s face only morphs into a cheeky grin once more at his mess of a confession, “So you do admit you have a love life.”

Dropping his hands in exasperation Alec opens his mouth once more to deny Izzy’s accusations “I don- “. The sound of Alec’s phone vibrating in his pocket interrupts him mid- sentence. Pulling out his phone Alec stares at his screen for mere second before a ghost of a smile tugs at his chapped lips.

“Hm.hm.” At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Alec looks up from his screen only to spot Izzy smirking in triumph. Any trace of Alec’s smile vanishes as he sports another frown. Putting his phone back in his pocket Alec stalks his way to the door.

“Where ‘re you going big brother?” teases his sisters from behind. Mumbling under his breath Alec swings the door open, stepping out in the hallway. “We’re not done Alec!” hollers his sister from inside. Slamming the door in annoyance he takes out his phone once more, faintly registering the laughter of Simon and Izzy, and maybe the confusion of Clary’s groggy voice at startling awake, at the sound of the door slamming. Not that Alec feels bad especially when he opens a phone to see a text from Magnus.

From Magnus:

‘Alexander darling, what do you say you ditch that Star Wars marathon hmm? All this talk of Star Wars makes me want to tie you down with Hon Solo’s Whip and do unspeakable things to you.’ 

Blushing Alec chuckles fondly as he replies to Magnus.

To Magnus:

‘I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Also, I’m pretty sure Indiana Jones uses the whip and not Han Solo.’

Before waiting for a response Alec pockets his phone and heads to his boyfriends’ loft.

* * *

After taking the subway to Brooklyn Alec finds himself standing in front of a familiar extravagant looking building. The cool city breeze whips his dark locks against his frozen cheeks as lights illuminate the sidewalk. A giddy feeling settles in Alec’s stomach as he reaches out for the buzzer next to the name Bane. After waiting a few seconds, the front doors click open. Pulling his numb hand - due to the cold - out from his pocket, he grasps the chilling metal pulling the door open. Stepping through he’s hit with a sudden wave of heat wrapping him in a blanket of warmth. Slowly his limbs begin to though as he walks to the elevators. Shivering lightly, he brings his hands to his blue lips using his breath as a source of heat.

“It sure is a cold night, Mr. Lightwood?” comes a familiar voice. Swiveling on his feet his gaze travels to the receptionist desk, where a young woman dressed in a white blouse, denim jeans and brown curls tucked in a messy bun sits. Loose strands frame her round face, lips parted in a friendly smile, colored cheeks from the lobby’s heat, faintly standing out against her dark skin.

“Ms. Roberts, it’s great to see you again.” Rolling her eyes in fake irritation she sends him a fond look.

“How many times do I have to tell you, to call me Maia?” Standing up from her seat Maia leans against the counter, attention still directed at Alec.

“As many times as it takes for you to call me Alec” he retorts with a small but genuine smile. The sudden ding of the elevator gains Alec’s attention. With the doors sliding open Alec enters the elevator, turning to face Maia once more who’s still resting against the front desk, he salutes her with a quick wave.

“Have a nice night _Alec_ ,” she calls returning a brief wave.

“You too.” He softly replies as the elevator doors slide shut.

* * *

Pressing floor number 25, Alec slowly walks back against the railings resting his arms for support. He’s anxious, he can’t wait to feel his boyfriends’ soft lips against his own. Their bodies pressed against each other in a moment of passion as he takes in the scent of Magnus’ Sandalwood shampoo and a musk only unique to him. The way Magnus’ lean but muscular frame fits perfectly with his, as his boyfriends’ strong muscular arms wrap tightly around him, his fingers adorned with cool metal rings running them through Alec’s hair. He can’t wait to gaze into Magnus’ glowing green eyes flecked with gold, drowning in the affection and love he has for Alec. Something he never thought he’d have in a relationship, least of all with an amazing man like Magnus.

The opening of the elevator doors interrupts his fantasy. Flushing, Alec steps into the marble hallway, headed straight for Magnus’ apartment, increasing his pace with a spring in his steps. The feeling of embarrassment at such a heated thought is replaced with longing, he can’t wait to see Magnus.

Magnus who has been out of town for the past few weeks visiting an old friend in London. God, he missed Magnus. I mean sure they talked, face timed and texted each other, but it wasn’t the same as actually being in the presence of Magnus. Someone who could light up the room with his charming smile. Both his exotic looks and charismatic personality drawing admiring eyes from around the room, like moths to a flame. But oh, how Alec lived for the moments when it was just him and Magnus alone together in the comforts of his boyfriends’ loft. Where Magnus would grace him with a genuine smile filled with so much love and tenderness only reserved for Alec and his precious loved ones.

Finding himself in front of Magnus’ familiar doors Alec fumbles with the spare keys Magnus gifted him, with a buzzing eagerness. God, he felt like a child, but he couldn’t help it. He was helpless when it came to Magnus, just being next to him was like a high and boy was he addicted.

Finally getting the key in the lock he lightly pushed the door open and immediately stiffened. Frowning Alec used his foot to shut the door as he took in his surroundings. The normal calming atmosphere of the loft was now tense with misery. Magnus’ vibrant color schemes now appeared dull. The once inviting home sent a shudder throughout Alec. Placing his set of keys on the glass coffee table, Alec took notice of the empty bottles of alcohol laying on an expensive Persian rug. Bending his tall frame down, he gingerly picked up the discarded bottles and placed them on the coffee table.

Alec had spoken to Magnus only 25 minutes ago, his boyfriend had been his usual flirtatious self. What could have changed Magnus’ mood in such a brief time? Stepping further into the room, a dark shadow bounded up to him. Looking down Alec was met with the innocent eyes of their grey tabby cat. When did he start thinking of Magnus’ cat as his own?

“Hi Chairman.” Crouching down with a fond smile Alec swooped the cat into his arms, standing to his full height once more. As he began to stroke Chairman, he was rewarded with small purrs of affection. “Do you know where Magnus is?” he softly asked the cat as he continued his light ministrations. His only response was a curious ‘Meow’. Heading towards the bedroom Alec was able to register the faint sound of soft music emitting from behind the closed door.

Reaching out he lightly knocked on the oak door in case Magnus was sleeping, “Magnus?” When no one replied Alec quietly opened the door, the sound of music becoming louder.

The sight that met him broke his heart. Magnus was slumped against the headboard of their red silk king size bed, faced streaked with dried tears, and unshed tears threatening to burst through what little restraint he had left. He spotted more empty bottles of alcohol on the side table and a half-drunk bottle of whiskey tucked between magnus’ long legs. His usually on point make-up was

smeared across his blotchy face, he wore a velvety purple dress shirt half unbutton and rumpled, while he sported a pair of black boxers. His normal lushes caramel skin appeared paler than usual. His once perfectly spiked hair fell sluggishly amongst his shaking shoulders. Listening past the rhythm of the unfamiliar song Alec could make out the silent sniffles of Magnus.

“Magnus?” Alec spoke once more.

Looking up to see Alec standing in the bedroom doorway with Chairman Meow snuggled against his chest and pools of blue orbs directed at Magnus in concerned and pity only caused Magnus to sob louder. “A-Alexander.” He croaked, voice ruff from crying.

Hearing Magnus sound so broken Alec rushes forward, hastily depositing The Chairman on the silky bed, earning a hiss of protest. Climbing onto the bed he carefully straddles Magnus legs, cupping his swollen face in his pale hands. “Magnus, what’s wrong?” Tenderly Alec rubs his thumb along Magnus’ heated skin.

“She’s dead.” He whispers in defeat, making Alec have to strain his ears. He begins to panic, whose dead? Magnus only has a few close female friends he ever talks to Alec about. Is it Catarina? Maybe Tessa, who he just visited in London.

“Magnus, I don’t understand. Who’s dead?”

“Etta,” new tears glisten in his almond shaped eyes. “Did you know she was a dancer?” he speaks in a daze.

“Magnus who’s Etta.” Alec asks softly tears of his own beginning to blur his vision, at feeling so helpless to comfort Magnus.

“W-we met at a club; I was sitting at the bar when I saw her. I was hypnotized, hooked. The way she swayed her hips to the music, drew me to her. It was like I was in a trance. The night I met her this song was playing.” He gestures helplessly with his chipped black nails. “This became our song; Hello by Lionel Richie.” Magnus begins to croak out the lyrics with a lost expression.

“ _H-hello._

_Is it me you’re look-looking for?_

_I-i c-ca-can see it in your eyes,_

_I can see it in your s-smile,_

_You’re all I’ve ever want-ted…”_

Soon he breaks off closing his eyes, listening to the tune intently with a somber look, as he begins to sadly hum along, his voice no longer working.

Pained at seeing his usually confident boyfriend so vulnerable, Alec removes the bottle of whiskey from Magnus’ possession. He slowly leans Magnus forward who complies like a rag doll still humming to the song as he rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec begins to work open the remaining buttons of his shirt, slowly lifting it up and over Magnus’ head. Gently he wraps his arms around Magnus’ as he gingerly lays him down into the soft bed. Tucking him in Alec places a tender kiss on his forehead. Turning to shut off the depressing music Magnus makes a small whine reaching out for Alec’s hand.

“Don’t go Alexander. I don’t want to be alone tonight,” whimpering Magnus pulls Alec closer.

“I’ll be back I promise; I’m just going to the kitchen to get you a glass of water and aspirin for the tomorrow. I’ll come right back; I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Gently squeezing his hand in reassures Alec gives Magnus a soft smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as he walks out of the room.

Magnus’ eyes follow Alec out the room.

* * *

The moment Alec knows Magnus can no longer seem him, he feels ashamed. Ashamed that he felt jealous of someone Magnus is mourning. The moment Magnus started to talk about Etta Alec knew she was more than just a friend. Magnus sounded so in love that Alec felt a pang of jealousy in his heart and instantly felt like a horrible person. What kind of person is jealous of a dead person? Alec that’s who. With all his insecurities he can’t help himself. The feeling that Magnus might realize Alec is not good enough and leaves him, scares him.

Opening a cupboard Alec reaches for a glass. Heading for the sink he turns the faucet on to cold. He watches the water slowly fill the cup thinking back to him and Magnus. He can’t help him. He knows it’s awful, but his thoughts are overtaken with his insecurities. Would Magnus grieve for him the way he does Etta? Would Magnus tire of him? What does Alec have to offer? Sure, he’s a lawyer and makes decent money, but Magnus is far wealthier. His looks are average, while Magnus’s are that of a God. Magnus is extroverted while Alec is introverted. They’re so different in so many ways Alec is always expecting the other shoe to drop. Magnus is perfect, and sometimes Alec feels he is more of a nuisance than anything. And Alec loves Magnus. Sure, they’ve never said it to each other and that’s what scares him. He loves Magnus so much, but he’s scared that if he tells him, he’ll scare him away. But with all that love Alec can’t help but feel a little anger at Magnus for wanting to keep their relationship a secret. When ever Alec brings up the topic of going public Magnus always shuts the idea down with the same excuses, which consist of: Not wanting to ruin Alec’s reputation as a lawyer; with Magnus being somewhat of a public figure he feels that if they were to reveal their relationship Alec would be on the receiving end of negativity that could tank his somewhat new career.

Sure, Magnus thinks he has Alec’s best interests at heart, but he can’t help but feel a little bitter and being Magnus’ dirty little secret. Alec can’t help but think that Magnus’ popularity hasn’t stopped him from being public with his previous lovers.

Alec is so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn’t even notice the glass begin to over fill, until cold water is running down his arms. Quickly turning the sink of Alec pours some liquid out so he’s able to walk without spilling and returns to the room.

All previous self-doubts and anger vanish, as he takes in the sight of Magnus peacefully snoring, exhausted from his exertions of tears. Placing the water on a coaster, Alec heads to the bathroom where he opens a door where the aspirin is kept and takes out two tablets. Walking back into their bedroom he places the tablets next to the water. Stripping down to his boxers Alec climbs in bed next to Magnus’s warm form. Settling under the covers Alec turns to face Magnus’s honey colored back. As if sensing his gaze, Magnus rolls over popping one eye open, gifting Alec with a strained smile. Even with stained tear cheeks, a swollen face and make-up smeared everywhere, Magnus still is the most breathtaking man he’s ever seen. Reaching out with his arm Alec brushes away the stray strands of midnight hair falling into Magnus’ face, tucking it behind his left ear. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” With a sheepish smile Alec plays nervously with one of Magnus’ silver ear cuffs.

“No need to apologize darling, you didn’t wake me. I’m having trouble sleeping anyway, to much on my fabulous mind.” Alec huffs out a small chuckle at Magnus’ attempt to lighten the mood.

“How about I hold you?” offers Alec.

“I would like that very much Alexander.” Replies Magnus in a heavy sleep coated voice. Widening his arms Alec watches as Magnus slowly rolls into his embrace, face hidden against Alec’s bare chest. They tangle their long limbs together under the thickness of the blanket Magnus a few inches taller than Alec as he attempts to make himself smaller in Alec’s embrace. Pale skin contrasting with Magnus’ caramel complexion. He thinks he hears Magnus mumble a “You’re to good for me Alexander.” With his warm breath against Alec’s exposed chest. Alec begins to stroke Magnus in a repeated motion along his warm smooth back. ‘I love you’ Alec wants to say but bites his tongue, now’s not the right time with Magnus grief.

Magnus again mumbles against Alec, the vibration of his muffled voice tickling him. “I didn’t quiet catch that.” Says Alec.

Pocking his head out from the protection of Alec’s chest Magnus repeats, “The police called me about Etta. Apparently, they found the stamp you get when you enter Pandemonium on her wrist,” there’s so much sadness in the words that follow, “She was last seen alive at my club Alexander.” New tears glisten down his cheek. “The police want to question me tomorrow down at Pandemonium so they can take a look at the footage.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” asks Alec.

“No. I think it best you are not seen with me.” Croaks Magnus as he shakes his head.

Alec can’t help but feel slightly hurt. So instead he kisses Magnus on the forehead, turning off the bed side lamp, listening to Magnus slumber off once more at he stares at his boyfriends silhouette with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mistakes


End file.
